Harry Potter CharactersxReader
by HunterWizard
Summary: A set of one shots featuring a Harry Potter character and you, the reader. I take requests!
1. Chapter 1

Draco sauntered up to the Slytherin dungeons door and muttered "Dungbombs". The door swung open to show a mostly empty common room, empty except for one person. You.

Goddamnit, you thought. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's 15 year old flirt had entered the once peaceful room.

"How's it going, Y/N?" said Draco, smoothly. You internally groaned and prepared for the pickup line.

"You look lonely. Need me to...slytherin?" he said, eyebrow cocked.

"Malfoy...shut up and leave me alone."

"C'mom princess, think of the couple we'd be! Slytherin's most popular girl and boy, together," he crooned. You were grossed out. How Draco could think about sex at 15 was beyond you.

"Again Malfoy, no." you said, firmly. Although...he did have such sharp, angular features and that blond hair, what you would give to stroke i-

"If you change your mind..you can come up to my dorm sweetie." Draco flicked his wand and climbed up the green stairs.

~time skip~

You were on your way to potions when the abomination stopped you in the hallway.

"Shove off Malfoy. I'm going to be late," you said, irate.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said, suddenly. He turned a bright pink and you did too.

"Oh-okay." you pushed ahead of him and jumped into class next to your best friend Cassie.

"I saw Draco flirting with you! Did you flirt back! You totally like him! You're all pink! He's so cute! You MUST like him!" trilled Cassie, very fast.

"Yes he was flirting with me, I DID NOT flirt back, I DO NOT like that git, I AM NOT PINK, yes he's cute but he's not my type, I DO NOT LIKE HIM. " you said, to answer Cassie and to shut her down. Just then, Professor Snape walked in.

"Vincent, go and collect the dragon blood and its uses homework, Gregory will pass out today's potion instructions."

"But sir,shouldn't we have the potion in our syllabus textbook?" asked Cassie.

"I have decided we will try to brew something special. Amortentia. Does any know what it is?" sneered Snape.

You thought for a while, then raised your hand.

"Ms.Y/L/N."

"The strongest love potion in the world, sir."

"Correct. Today, I will be assigning partners to concoct this spectacularly complicated potion. Cassie Black with Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson with Vincent Crabbe-

This went on, until-

"Y/N Y/L/N with Draco Malfoy."

You jumped out of your seat so fast you nearly hit the ceiling. Cassie squealed, and Pansy looked like a very angry pug. Draco's eyes bulged and he smirked. I groaned and slumped back in my chair.

"No, Draco! Three clockwise turns then one counter clockwise! Bollocks, Draco!" You sighed. You quickly fixed up the almost finished potion to the last step.

"Sorry, sweetie. Too distracted by your beautiful Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes." crooned Draco. He poured in the final ingredient and let it simmer.

"Oghhh Draco! You used way too much cologne!" you trilled. You had just moved closer to Draco after keeping your distance for most of the class.

"You're one to talk! The amount of your jasmine perfume that you put on today is blocking up my delicate, fragile nostrils!" he shot back.

Zabini leaned over to you. "Y/N, Draco didn't put on cologne today."

Cassie leaned over to Draco." Y/N ran out of perfume yesterday."

I looked at Draco in horror, his face mirroring mine.

"We love each other?!" we screamed.

~2 years later~

"Hey Draco? I think I love you." you said, your head on his shoulder.

"Y/N, always."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope hope you guys don't hate me for making Harry and Ginny sound like total bitches...I love them this is just for story purposes

Warning:swearing

"Harry James Potter!" you yelled. You ran towards the jet-black haired sixteen year old. Harry was looking afraid and...guilty?

"Have you or have you not been snogging a certain red-haired female?" you asked, threateningly. You whipped your wand out of your Quidditch robe's pocket and aimed it at his throat.

"Do-do you mean Ginny?" he asked, nervously. His eyes opened wide when he saw your face turning red. You twirled your wand and screamed "Entomorphis!". Suddenly, Harry sprouted feelers,dropped to the ground and started crawling. You ran away, bawling your eyes out.

Ginny Weasley was your very best friend, defending you from bullies that targeted you due to your meek nature. She had begun to rub off on you, making you braver and stronger even though the redhead was a year younger than you.

"Hey, Y/N!" greeted Ginny. She waved, looking pretty as ever.

"You bitch. You know what you did,Ginny." you said, your eyes tearing up. Ginny's face flashed, between worry and guilt.

"Y/N, I'm so sor-" she began.

"Save it. I don't need an apology. What I do need is this." you said. You grabbed Ginny's hair and kneed her in the stomach.

"Thank you," you said. You left the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling no guilt at all.

You found out that Harry was sleeping with Ginny through Romilda Vane and her little army of friends, who showed you pictures of them together. You had always been in Ginny's shadow, the red-haired minx always getting the boy, the slut always sleeping around. You on the other hand wanted to preserve your purity.

When you told Ginny that you had finally gotten Harry to ask you out to the Yule Ball she seemed genuinely happy. She smiled, and offered to go shopping for dress robes with you. But now you could see it was all a lie.

It seemed Harry had finally succumbed to the siren, the succubus. You had thought he would be faithful through the throngs of girls throwing themselves at him after fifth cried out in frustration, kicking a rock on the Quidditch field. Looks like you were the ugly, too smart for her own good bitch.

"Uh, Y/N?" asked a voice. You turned to see Ronald Weasley behind you.

"Yes?" you said, loudly.

"Ha-have you seen Harry?" he asked.

"Don't mention that cheater to me again or you are off the team, Ronald." you said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, man. Let me guess: my lovely minx of a sister, Ginevra Weasley?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Yeah." Ron brought you over to the bleachers.

"Well, Harry can be a right asshole sometimes. I mean, he even hit on Hermione once!"

"No way!" you gasped. So Harry was just a cheating bitch then.

"Honestly, in no offense to you, I think you're brilliant by the way but I think Harry was only dating you because you were friends with Ginny, so he was using it to get to her."Ron said, slowly.

"What? Harry..." you had thought that he dated you because he liked your personality and that you played Quidditch well. However, though you felt sad you couldn't help but blush at Ron's comment.

"It's okay, I'm here." said Ron, quietly. The two of you looked at each other, staring and getting closer, and closer, when-

"Y/N ,YOU BITCH!" yelled Harry and Ginny, storming across the Quidditch field with their wands pointed. Ginny was walking slower and clutching her abdomen,something you felt a fleeting bit of guilt for.

"Oh, so I'm the bitch for being angry, huh? I was being cheated on! And you with doing it with my best friend?! Harry,Ginny, do you realize how fucking stupid you two are and how you've both turned into traitors?!" you screamed. They couldn't understand!

You were always the one in the shadows where they were the bright stars, they couldn't understand how it felt to be accepted then thrown away! You began crying and stormed away from them, Ron following you.

"Y/N, are you okay? Can I help you?" asked Ron, kindly. You suddenly realized he had always been in a similar, if not worse situation to you considering his best friend was Harry Cheater Potter.

"Y-yeah," you choked out in between sobs. Ron slowly wrapped his arms around you in a back hug.

You blushed, realizing that Ron could be very nice and kind when he wanted to.

"Y/N, I may sound like a bloody stupid git saying this, but even though I'm not as good or famous or rich as Harry, I hope you'd go to the Three Broomsticks with-"

You cut him off with a quick kiss, stunning him and yourself.

Ron blushed hard a bright, bright red.

"That's a yes, then?" he asked, stupidly.

"You bloody stupid git. Obviously! Also, you are better then that stinking Potter any day." you said, laughing. The two of you headed back to the Gryffindor common room, smiling and flirting on the way.


End file.
